Out to get you
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: When Arthur is kidnapped in front of the king and the court Uther goes into a rage to find his only son but it seems it's up to Merlin to find and save his prince. Merlin/Arthur romance. I Don't own Merlin! Rated T for safety! Plase R
1. Taken

**Merlin **

_When Arthur is kidnapped in front of the king and the court Uther goes into a rage to find his only son but it seems it's up to Merlin to find and save his prince. Merlin/Arthur romance. I DON'T OWN MERLIN!_

**Out to get you**

**Chapter 1- Taken**

It was a Wednesday and it was open court. People from the out laying villages would come to the court and appeal to their king about issues they were having and wondering if the king could help them in any way. Uther Pendragon sat in the throne at the end of the hall in the middle while his son Arthur stood to his left. He was dressed in his brown breeches and brown tunic with his sword dangling from his waist. On Uther's right sitting in a small chair was the ward Morgana. She was dressed in white and gold, her long black hair tumbling down her back.

On the sides stood the people of the castle. Gwen, Morgana's hand maid, and Merlin, Arthur's man-servant, were standing on the side along with the court Physician Giaus and many other consultants to the king. The morning had been a long and it was starting to show in some. Merlin was leaning against the stone pillar, trying to be attentive but failing miserably. Giaus had nudged him a couple of time in the ribs. Arthur was bored and his eyes flickered to his man-servant and when he saw him leaning he sent him a glare that clearly said 'if-you-don't-stand-up-straight-I-will-make-you-lick-my-boots-clean' and Merlin quickly stood up straight.

The sun was positioned high in the sky signifying that it was mid day. Finally the last man of the day approached the king. He was obviously a framer from the dirty clothing he was wearing. He approached nervously and bowed to Uther who inclined his head back."Thank you, my lord for seeing me," the man said, still bowing.

"It is not a problem," Uther said. "Tell me what your problem is."

"It is my son, sire," the man said sadly.

"Is he looking for work or is ill?" Uther inquired.

"He is dead, my lord," the man said, finally looking up. There was pain and anguish in his features. Merlin stood up and paid more attention and Arthur stared more intently at the man.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Uther said. "I can imagine the pain you must be suffering."

"Do you, my lord?" the man asked. Uther frowned.

"It cannot be easy to lose some you love," Uther said."No, it is not. Especially when the man who killed him is the king."

Everyone froze. The man had a hard look in his face."It was you who condemned him to death, accusing him of magic."

"I do not take those actions lightly," Uther said in a cold tone.

"He wasn't harming anyone," the man cried. "And you killed him."Magic is evil and the law is quite clear," Uther said in an angry tone.

"You took me son," the man roared. "And I shall take anyone could react the man muttered a strange language and Arthur's limbs snapped together, his eyes wide. Uther stared and the knights rushed forward."Say goodbye to your son, Uther Pendragon," the man growled and in a mist of black Arthur and the man disappeared.

"NO!" Uther cried, staring widely around.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"Round up the knights, immediately and prepare for a search," Uther demanded while everyone scrambled about.

"Sire, do you remember this man at all?" Giaus asked, heading to his king."Last month there was a young man caught doing magic," Uther growled."Arthur will be find, sire," Giaus assured him."Before its to late?" Uther asked. Giaus wisely said nothing. Uther dismissed him as the knights came running into the throne room, maps in their arms. Giaus ushered Merlin out of the hall.

Merlin felt his stomach drop with dread with each step."I didn't see- I could of saved him," Merlin muttered as they headed to their chambers.

"Nonsense, there was no time to react," Giaus assured the boy."It's my job to protect him and I've failed. He could be dead by now!" Merlin cried."I don't believe that he is," Giaus said softly. Merlin looked at him like he had a mental infliction.

"The man is suffered when Uther killed his son and it is clear that he wants Uther to suffer along with him so I don't think Arthur will die right away," Giaus explained."At least that gives us some time to find him," Merlin muttered.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they have no idea where to look," Giaus muttered. The entered their chambers and quickly shut the door. Merlin paced the room. He couldn't believe it. A sorcerer had kidnapped Arthur right under his and the Kings noses. Someone had stolen his best friend. Although it would seem that all the prince and his servant did was bicker they were good friends. But of course they couldn't be normal friends but to Merlin Arthur was a very good friend to him. But lately Merlin had craved more than friendship from Arthur and while they were training Arthur hit his helmet with his sword and it was then that Merlin realized that he had fallen for the prince. The ache was settling in his heart now.

"There must be a way to find him," Merlin said."I'm sure there is. Do you remember the boy who was executed?" Giaus asked. Merlin did. It had been in the court yard and he had his head chopped clean from his body. What struck Merlin as odd that he had a seal sewn in clothing. A royal seal, which one Merlin didn't know."He had a royal seal on his clothing," Merlin answered."What did the seal look like?" Giaus asked."It was of a hawk, I'm sure," Merlin said. Giaus's eyes grew wide.

"You are certain?" Giaus demanded."Yes!"

"O dear," Giaus murmured.

"What is it?""The Hawk is the symbol of the Royals Mercury, the furthest kingdom that ran by a sorcerer," Giaus explained. "Uther will not be pleased to hear this."

"Where is it?" Merlin asked."Deep through the forest. 3 weeks ride," Giaus said. Merlin's mouth fell open.

"Yes and all the magic that surrounds the castle and the forest," Giaus shook his head. "Then you have to find the place."

"We have to tell Uther," Merlin said."I fer that they may not get to Arthur in time," Giaus said sadly.

"We can't just let him die," Merlin said hotly."Of course not," Giaus cried. "But I fear the knights can do little.""Than I will go," Merlin said. Giaus looked at him tiredly.

"Yes, I thought you might.""Giaus, he is my destiny, my friend. I have to help him," Merlin cried.

"I know," Giaus said with a small mysterious smirk on his face that irked Merlin.

"I will inform Uther. You start packing," Giaus said and he left the chambers. Merlin stood there for a moment before rushing to his room to star parking.

Arthur felt his head spin as he watched Camelot fade from his view. The last person he saw was Merlin's horrified expression before his vision was replaced by darkness. When it faded he found himself in what appeared to be a dungeon. Before he could even comprehend what was happening he felt someone move behind him. He protested when the man who had appealed to the king wrench the sword off his belt and with a force he knew was magic he was thrown back into a room, slamming against a stone cold wall. His breath escaped his lungs and he knew he was winded.

He looked up to see the mans smirking face."Who are you?" Arthur demanded in a slightly winded breath.

"I am the man who's going to make Uther Pendragon suffer as he has made me," the man sneered. "Have a good night Pendragon. It may be your last."

The man sneered again and walked away. Arthur took in his surroundings. It was clear that he was no longer in Camelot but where he was he didn't know.

The room he was thrown into was small. The floor was hard stone and there was only a blanket. It was clear that he was in a dungeon.

There was no windows and there were bars that trapped kept him from leaving. He waited for his breathing to return before standing up. Apparently the magic hadn't done any permanent damage as he could now use his limbs. He assessed the situation. He had no weapons or armour. Everyone knew he had been kidnapped as plenty of people had seen him being taken. He hoped that someone knew who the attacker was. Arthur knew that this was the father of the boy who had been executed. He tried to remember the boy. But all he could think of was the royal seal that had been on his clothes. A hawk. For now he would have to plan his escape.

Merlin finished packing his bag. He had a clean shirt and pants, some food supplies, rope, bedding and some potions incase Arthur needed medical help. He took a deep breath, worry nagging at him and waited for Giaus to return. He just hoped Arthur was OK.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. The journey

_**Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter! Also this is set after Merlin freed the dragon but before season three and Morgana isn't evil.**_

**Chapter 2- The Journey **

Morgana watched as Uther ordered the Knights of Camelot about, trying to figure out where the Prince had gotten to. She straightened as Giaus entered. The old man was always calm in theses situation and could often see sense and had great insight. Giaus swiftly walked to the king who hadn't acknowledge he was there yet.

"Sire," Giaus said, inclining his head."Yes Giaus?" Uther said, still focused on the maps in front of him.

"I may have some insight to where Arthur may of been taken too," Giaus said. Everyone stopped and focused on the old man."Where?" Uther demanded."In the furthest Kingdom of Mercury," Giaus said heavily.

Morgana looked confused by this.

"It cannot be?" Uther said."The boy who was executed. I noticed the seal on his clothing. It was a hawk," Giaus said.

"what does this mean, sire?" asked Sir Leon."The kingdom of Mercury is run by magic," Uther spat disgustedly. "The forest surrounding it is magical also and is very difficult to find. It's at least 3 weeks ride from here."

"What will do, sire?" Sir Leon asked."You will set out immediately," Uther said, his voice ringing around the hall. "And you will bring Arthur back safely."

The knights bowed and quickly left. Morgana watched them leave and stood also. She left and headed back to her chambers. Gwen caught up with her in the hallway."My lady, how are you doing?" Gwen asked as the walked."I'm OK. I just can't believe it," Morgana said. Gwen nodded.

"Arthur is tough. I'm sure he'll be just fine," Gwen said with a smile. Morgana gave a small smile back.

Giaus hurried back to his chambers to find Merlin fiddling with the straps on his bag. He looked up sharply and gave a faint smile."How did Uther take it?" Merlin asked."Not well of course," Giaus sighed. "Uther had sent the knights out already.""I didn't expect him to wait," Merlin shrugged.

"Are you going with the knights?" Giaus asked."No. It will take to long to ride," Merlin said, double checking he had everything."And how do you expect to get there so fast? You don't know how to teleport do you?" Giaus asked suspiciously."Of course not," Merlin snorted.

"Than how?"

"I have a plan," Merlin said and he didn't elaborate."When will you set off?"

"As soon as possible," Merlin said. "No one will know I'm gone. If anybody asks you can tell them that you've sent me on errands.""Yes, I suppose I will have to but your right. I don't think people will look for you."

Merlin smirked.

Giaus checked that Merlin had everything. They waited until the knights had set off, Uther watching them gallop off into the distance. Giaus clapped Merlin on the shoulder."Be careful Merlin," Giaus said."Aren't I ever?" Merlin joked and Giaus permitted a weak smile."Be safe."

"You too," Merlin nodded and with a quick hug Merlin quickly departed.

Merlin shoulder his bag and quickly headed out into the forest. He headed to the large clearing far from Camelot. The sun had already started setting when he reached the clearing. Making sure he was alone and there was no sign of the knights Merlin lowered his head and then thrust his head back up, eyes glowing gold."DRAGON!" Merlin cried in a deep voice.

He waited for the dragon to appear, hoping that the dragon would appear. He sat down on the grass and waited, the sun setting.

Arthur had tried every wall and tried the bars but he had no such luck of escaping. Nobody had come down to give him any food and he couldn't see any guards at all. He suspected that the bars had been sealed by magic and Arthur had no chance of escaping until someone came down and opened the door. He couldn't tell if it was night or day but he felt tired so he assumed that it was night fall by now.

He didn't want to sleep, afraid that if he let his guard down they would attack.

He slumped against the far wall and slid down it. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He had never felt so defenseless. He had never been in such a vulnerable position before.'Stay calm. Focus,' he chanted in his head.

He couldn't help but think what was happening in Camelot. He wondered what Merlin was up too.

Merlin had always been there for Arthur during times of great need and hen there was danger. He wondered if Merlin had tried to go with the knights or stow away.

Arthur would never admit it to anyone but Merlin was Arthur's best friend. Merlin had no trouble speaking his mind to Arthur and told him when he was being a prat. Arthur was grateful for Merlin and didn't know where he would be without him. Lately though Arthur had been feeling something more than just friendship. He had developed...romantic feeling towards Merlin but felt that it could never be. He was a prince and Merlin was his servant.

He sighed and slumped his head against the wall.

Merlin lifted his head when he heard the beating of wings. He gave a laugh of surprise when he saw the dragon circling overhead. He moved back when the huge beast dropped on all four legs and folded his wings.

"Young Warlock," The dragon said with amusement. "We meet again so soon."

"I need your help," Merlin called up."I do owe you, for you showing mercy," the dragon said.

"Arthur is in trouble," Merlin said. The dragon hissed,

"And what has the young prince got into now?" The dragon asked."He's been kidnapped, by the Kingdom of Mercury," Merlin explained.

"You are far from there, Merlin. It will take far to long to reach on foot," the dragon said. Merlin smiled.

"I don't intend to walk," Merlin grinned. The dragon seemed to smile."I will you take you there, young warlock. Climb on," The Dragon said. With some help from the Dragon Merlin scrambled up and sat on the dragons next, holding on to one of it's spike.

"Hold on, young warlock," The dragon smirked and with a beat of it's giant wings they were in the air.

Merlin had a wide grin on his face as he felt the wind rushing in his hair. He laughed and shouted as the dragon swooped. He gripped on tightly as he felt himself slip but the grin was still plastered on his face.

They flew for hours and when Merlin could finally see a castle in the distance the sun was poking out on the horizon casting a purple and orange glow. The dragon circled and finding a small clearing he landed with a heavy thud. Merlin slid of the dragon and landed with heavy thud on the ground."Thank you," Merlin said. The dragon bowed.

"I'm in your debt," The Dragon said."I won't forget this," Merlin said with a smile. The dragon bowed again and they he took off into the morning sun.

Merlin looked around and saw that he was close to the castle. He would have to wait until night fell before he could sneak into the castle.

Arthur shot up when he heard footsteps approaching. He positioned himself so that he was close to the door. A skinny raggered man with facial hair came forward and he stared at the door. Arthur watched as he whispered a foreign language and the door swung open with an eerie squeak. Arthur steeled himself and as the man took one step inside Arthur pounced. He punched the man in the nose and he stumbled back. He then proceeded to punch him in the stomach and crouched down seeping his leg so it connected with the other man's legs and he fell to the ground, landing on his back.

Arthur ran. He took off down the corridor, keeping alert but when he rounded a blind corner felt something connect with his stomach and he fell to the ground. He saw another man looming over him with a smirk Before he couldn't move the man whispered a foreign language and everything went black.

Uther stood in his chambers, looking out the window. Worry gnawed at him. Magic had once again proved that it was dangerous and should be banished from the land. He growled softly. He wanted his son back and he wanted him back safely. The Kingdom of Mercury would pay.

The Knights of Camelot had stopped for the night to rest and to give the horses water and feeding and rest for the night. They woke early the next morning and rode as fast as they could, hoping to shave some time off their journey to find the prince.

_Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	3. Suffer

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Unfortunately this will be my last update for a while as I'm going on holiday! And with no access to a computer no updates so I apologize in advance! And I hope this gets you through! Also I apologize for my bad grammar and spelling Gaius wrong. I guess in my excitement to update I got a little too hasty *smiles sheepishly* so sorry about that!_

**Chapter 3- Suffer **

Arthur winced and slowly came back into consciousness. His vision swam before it got clearer and sharper. He breathed deeply and tried to move but found he couldn't. He tried again and saw that he was bound by rope. It cut into his body and he struggled against them. When he heard a chuckle he stopped moving.

"The rumors of you being a great warrior are true," the same man who had kidnapped him said. He was no longer dirty looking. He had long black hair that sat on his shoulder. He was tall and thin. He face was tanned and he had no facial hair.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded."I'm King Brock from the Kingdom of Mercury," he smiled. Arthur growled. He knew where he was now. He was far from Camelot in a land where magical ruled.

"I see you have heard of me," Brock laughed."You will not get away with this," Arthur said heatedly.

"But I already have. It takes weeks to travel here without magic," Brock laughed. "By the time the Knights of Camelot reach here it will be too late and they will watch you die."

Arthur felt his blood run cold."But we have an awful long wait till they arrive so I thought I would have some fun," Brock said. He looked at Arthur and suddenly his ropes began unbearably tight. He gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in pain. They were starting to cut of his air supply. Brock chuckled and the rope loosened.

"I want to see how good your fighting skills really are," Brock said. He smirked and Arthur was hoisted to his feet and marched to another part of the castle. He tried to remember which they went but they moved to fast. Arthur was thrown in to a room where a large cage stood. They threw him inside and the ropes fell away.

Arthur got to his feet and looked around. So far he was alone. He heard a clatter and saw that his sword had been tossed through the bar. He ran to it and picked it up, twirling it in his hands. He felt a whole lot better now knowing he had some defense.

"Release the beast," Brock cried and Arthur spun as he saw the bars on the far left open. He hadn't noticed it before but now he had. He heard a low grumble and instantly crouched, ready to attack. His eyes went wide as he saw what was slowly making it's way out of the whole. It looked like a bear but it had great big scaly paws and a long snout with very razor sharp teeth producing from it.

"This, Pendragon, is a Larkin. It's teeth a very sharp and it's very tough,' Brock told him. "Enjoy."

The Larkin growled loudly and hissed as it saw Arthur. The bars from which it had emerged from were now closed, leaving just Arthur and the Larkin in the cage they were in. Arthur took a deep breath. This is what he is trained to do. This would be just like any other battle. He thoughts lingered on Merlin. He could imagine him cheering him on, giving him encouragement. He gritted his teeth.

The Larkin circled him and Arthur moved with each step.

With a roar the Larkin lunged. Arthur dodged the attack and swung his sword, missing the Larkin by inches. The beast lunged again and this time Arthur did manage to hit the beast. It shrieked in pain and with a heavy paw, swiped Arthur throwing him to the ground. Arthur skidded along the stone, feeling winded but rolled as the Larkin tried to stomp him. He rolled to his feet and swung his sword, pointing it directly at the beast.

Again and again they danced, lunging, rolling, swiping at each other. Arthur got a knock to the jaw that sent him sprawling to the ground. The Larkin sensed this as a weak point and loomed over Arthur. Arthur spun and with a grunt he brought the sword up and stabbed the Larkin in the belly. It roared and hissed in pain, failing about. Arthur rolled out of the way, panting, sword still raised. The Larkin fell to the ground with a large thump and Arthur watched as blood pooled out from underneath it. He panted, still gripping his sword.

"The rumors don't like, Pendragon," Brock laughed. "You fought well. Not many have escaped such a beast."

Arthur was aware that he had an audience now. They were all grubby men, dirty with dirt mattered hair. One man grunted and spat at Arthur feet. He gritted his teeth and didn't look away.

"You are a great warrior," Brock said. "My son was a great warrior too."

Brock looked angry now and Arthur new he had to tread with caution.

"But your father took him away from me. He was doing no harm," Brock went on."I am not my father," Arthur said."No, I know your not, but unfortunately you will pay the price for Uther," Brock snapped. "We are the furthest Kingdom and not once have we ever caused harm to anybody."

Arthur watched the man. Everything he said was true.

"Not all magic is bad, Pendragon," Brock said quietly. "Magic is neither good or bad. It is how the person uses it. Remember that."

Arthur said nothing. Brock smiled again."Take him back to his cell," Brock instructed. "We'll see how well he takes on the next beast."

Arthur felt the ropes wrap around his body again. He struggled and two strong looking men gripped him and marched him back to his cell. He demanded them to let him go but they paid no attention.

They threw him into the cell and he fell to the ground. The ropes were gone and the cell was magically sealed again. Arthur gently touched his jaw. It was painful to move and he knew that it was going to bruise. He quickly scanned the rest of his body and saw that he was littered with bruises but nothing he couldn't handle. He slumped back against the wall, exhausted.

Merlin hated waiting. He liked to move all the time. He was sued to having something constantly to do.

'Merlin, clean my room' 'Merlin, polish my armour' 'Merlin, muck out the stables'. He could picture Arthur telling him to do this and he smiled. He sighed. The sun was finally setting. Merlin was grateful that he hadn't run into any magical creatures while he was out here. He did monitor the castle but he knew that this was Arthur's type of thing and he wasn't very good at it.

The air around him was cooling. He could feel the magic in the air. It was almost humming it was that strong. He waited and waited and finally darkness fell across the land. Merlin thought now would be the perfect time to move. He left his bag in a secure spot so that WHEN Arthur and Merlin escaped they could grab it on the way.

During the day he had magical disguised himself and looked for an entry point. He found one. It was on the side of the castle. It was a little grate that looked to be a secret passage way. He knew that he would end up somewhere near the dungeons where they would most likely to be keeping Arthur.

His excitement grew when he found this and stumbled back through the forest to his hiding point waiting for the sun to got down.

Now that it was down and darkness had cast a blanket over the land he moved swiftly but clumsily through the forest to the castle. He reached the grate and looked around nervously. With an outstretched hand his eyes went gold and the grate blasted off. He winced at the sound and hunched, looking around. Nobody came and Merlin was that stupid to stick around. He crawled into the hole and stumbled. He righted himself and began to head down the corridor. He was walking blind as he didn't want to draw attention to himself by having a torch so he bumped into the wall a couple of times.

Excitement and fear ran through his veins. At the end of the corridor was stone. His eyes flashed gold and the stone gently slid into the wall. Merlin peeked his head out and saw that it was in the middle of a corridor with stairs at either end. He was alone and couldn't hear any noise so he slipped out, keeping the door open so they could get out that way. He quietly headed down the corridor, going left, and quickly skipped down the stairs. He listened carefully, trying to hear any source of noise. It looked as if he had come out after the guard station which was good news for him. Taking a deep breath he peeked around the corner and found nobody. Merlin glanced around as he made his way down the corridor, looking into the cells for any sign of Arthur. He couldn't believe how many cells there were. He was nearly at the end when he skidded to a halt.

Slumped against the stone wall was Arthur. He had his head in his hands and was breathing evenly. The floor was dirty and Arthur looked the same as he had when he was kidnapped. There was only a blanket to keep him warm and his sword had been taken.

Merlin heart beat loudly and hard against his chest. Arthur was here. He had found him. He didn't look dead but Merlin couldn't tell. He could of been a sleep. Merlin looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.

Arthur's head snapped up and he looked eyes with Merlin. Merlin gave him his trade mark lopsided grin and Arthur's mouth fell open."Merlin?" Arthur gasped. He scrambled to his feet and came closer to the bars. Merlin felt giddy for some reason.

"How did you get here?" Arthur demanded in a whisper.

"It's nice to see you to, prat," Merlin grinned, rolling his eyes.

Arthur would of glared but he was just so darn happy to see Merlin. He wanted to lean through the bars and kiss those full lips but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"How did you get here? And where are the rest of the knights?" Arthur demanded. Merlin looked sheepishly at Arthur.

Arthur knew that look. It meant Merlin had done something he wasn't supposed to have done.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Arthur growled.

_Please review! It keeps me going and updating faster._

_I don't know when I will be able to upload next as I'm going on a holiday which mean no computer. Hopefully I'll get another one done by tonight but I can't make any promises!_


	4. The escape

_Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated! I didn't think I would get another one done before I left but I managed to get it in for you! Hope you enjoy this next chapter as it will most likely be the last one for a while._

**Chapter 4- the escape **

"Merlin, what have you done?" Arthur drawled.

Merlin eyes darted around, checking for people."I've come to get you out of here," Merlin replied with a grin.

"And the knights?" Arthur asked.

"Still on their way I suppose," Merlin shrugged, now focusing on the bars that had Arthur trapped.

"How on earth did you get here then?" Arthur asked, moving along the bars where Merlin now stood."Long story," Merlin muttered distracted.

"It's magically sealed," Arthur said. Merlin nodded. Merlin looked around.

"I've tried to get out but I can't," Arthur continued. "How are you going to get me out if you have no back up?"

Merlin suddenly looked nervous.

"Well, if it's magically sealed then we need magic to unlock it," Merlin explained."You don't think I thought of that?" Arthur hissed.

Merlin stayed silent."Remember when I said I would die for you?" Merlin said, looking Arthur in the eyes.

"Yes," Arthur said slowly."We'll keep that in mind before you have me killed," Merlin said. Arthur frowned."What?"

Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the door swung open.

Arthur stared. Merlin had used magic. Merlin had used magic to save his life. Merlin looked nervously at Arthur. After all, Uther had drilled into Arthur that all magic is bad. A storm of emotions was playing in Arthur. But right now he couldn't focus on that. Right now, they had to go."I'll deal with you later," Arthur growled and shoving past Merlin he strode down the hall. Merlin hurried after him and Arthur peered cautiously around the corner. He saw nobody and both he and Merlin darted up the steps.

Arthur flung out his hand to stop Merlin from passing him. He could hear footsteps on the other side."Quick, go back," Arthur hissed but Merlin had frozen because he could hear footsteps on the other side of them too and shadows.

"I can't," Merlin hissed. Arthur didn't have time to reply because just then they were surrounded. Arthur heard the foreign tongue and briefly thought 'not again' before darkness encompassed him.

When he woke up again he was tied up with rope again. He was sitting up and noticed that he was back in the cage. He groaned and struggled against his ropes. He saw Merlin lying still unconscious on his side. For a moment Arthur thought he was dead but his saw Merlin's chest rising and falling and he could breath again.

"Well, well, well." Brock said, standing in the cage. "Never did it cross my mind that your rescue would come so fast."

Brock delivered a swift kick to Merlin's stomach but he remained unconscious.

"Who is he?" Brock asked in wonder.

"Nobody," Arthur said quickly. Brock laughed."Brave of you to protect the boy. Perhaps I'll ask him," Brock said. With the strange tongue Merlin woke up. He groaned and curled into a ball (well as much as his ropes would allow him too). He coughed and was roughly pulled up into the sitting position.

Merlin looked to Arthur with wide eyes. He was looking paler than normal. Arthur silently communicated 'don't-say-a-word' and Merlin gave a quick nod to show he understood.

"What is your name?" Brock asked. Merlin stayed silent.

'There's always a first time for everything,' Arthur thought, his eyes only on Merlin."Are you deaf? I asked you your name boy," Brock growled and kicked Merlin again. He gasped in pain and Brock looked satisfied.

"I'll ask only one more time. Who are you?"

"Just a servant," Merlin gasped. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Brock demanded."I had heard news that Prince Arthur had been kidnapped and hoped to get rewarded," Merlin lied. Arthur was surprised.

"Is that so?" Brock mused. "To bad I don't believe you."

Merlin gulped. Brock moved to Arthur and pulled out a dagger. He pulled Arthur into a head lock and held the dagger to his throat.

Merlin gasped."Tell me who you really are, or I shall slit the Prince's throat right now," Brock hissed.

Merlin felt a surge of anger. How dare he threaten his prince. Merlin glared.

"The prince doesn't have all day," Brock taunted. Arthur swallowed and tried to tell Merlin not to say a word.

"I am Merlin. His man servant," Merlin said and Arthur growled."How did you get here so fast?" Brock demanded. Arthur was shocked to see Merlin smirk.

"Like this," Merlin smirked.

He bowed his head and then threw it back, his eyes shining gold."DRAGON!" He cried in a deep voice that didn't sound like his own.

Merlin lowered his head, his eye still gold. Arthur felt Brock freeze. Merlin roared (actually roared. Arthur made a mental note to tease him about that later) and Arthur felt like an invisible wall pass through him and felt Brock fly back into the cage walls. Arthur heard the Dragons roar and felt the castle shake. With still glowing eyes Arthur saw his ropes fall to the ground and Merlin was free too. His eyes turned back to their normal blue and Merlin scrambled to his feet. Arthur did too and saw Brock passed out cold.

Arthur turned to Merlin, eyes wide.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"And you couldn't of done that earlier?" Arthur asked, stunned, trying to be OK with all that had happened.

"What- I just saved us!" Merlin cried.

"We don't have time to talk. We need to leave," Arthur said and grabbing Merlin's arm they ran. Merlin sprung open the gate and they ran. They ran through the corridors and Merlin started heading back down to the dungeons.

"Where are you going?" Arthur demanded."Back to the place I came in," Merlin said and Arthur followed.

Arthur thought they were lost but Arthur suddenly saw a small hole in the wall. Merlin crawled in and Arthur followed. They ran down the dark tunnel and came out into the forest. The ran through the trees, trying to put as much distance between them and the castle. However they heard shout following them.

Arthur swore. Merlin tripped over a root and went sprawling into the ground. Arthur skidded and rushed back, yanking him up and pulling him along.

They shouts were closer. The dragon roared and fire burst through the trees.

Merlin and Arthur ran into the clearing and paused, bending over to catch their went to speak when he head loud wings beating. He stumbled back when the dragon landed in front of them. The same one which had nearly destroyed Camelot.

"I see your destiny is still intact," The dragon said in a deep voice."It can talk!" Arthur cried stupidly, stunned. Merlin chuckled quietly and the dragon laughed loudly.

"Of course I can talk. I was born well before humans ruled the land," the dragon said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Arthur Pendragon."

"You know who I am?" Arthur asked, hardly believing that he was talking to a dragon."I have seen your destiny," The dragon replied. Arthur looked to Merlin who was rolling his eyes and muttering something about 'destiny' and 'if-I-ever-hear-that-word-again'.

"Dragon, can you take us away from here?" Merlin asked, speaking up. Arthur thought this day could get no stranger."As you wish, young warlock," the dragon said and he bowed down. Merlin grinned and hurried over to the trees, grabbing a bag and then headed to the didn't move."Don't worry, he won't bite," Merlin grinned."This is the dragon that nearly destroyed Camelot. The same dragon you told me I gave a mortal blow to," Arthur demanded. "He clearly isn't dead."

The dragon chuckled loudly."A mortal blow," he laughed. Arthur scowled.

"Err- yes, about that," Merlin said sheepishly. "You were knocked out so I asked the dragon to go and never return to Camelot."

"You told the dragon to go?" Arthur asked, disbelieving."Could we talk about this when we are far away from the castle?" Merlin asked, biting his lip. Arthur hesitated, then marched over to Merlin. He followed Merlin up onto the dragon and sat behind Merlin.

He gripped Merlin tightly when the dragon gave a beat of it's wings and suddenly they were in the air.

Merlin loved the fell of Arthur's arms around his waist and had the biggest grin.

"WHOOO!" Merlin cried as they flew, swooping through the air."Merlin you idiot hold on," Arthur growled in his ear and Merlin only smiled.

They flew and flew into Merlin whistled loudly and indicated to the dragon to drop down in a clearing nearby. The dragon dropped and both Merlin and Arthur jumped off.

"Thank you," Merlin called up. The dragon bowed it's head.

"I am happy to aid in such a great destiny," the dragon replied. "I will stay and look over you tonight but tomorrow I will leave."

"Thank you," Arthur managed to stutter out.

The dragon nodded and walked towards the trees, curling up in a ball.

Merlin was undoing his bag, chucking a bedroll on the ground, pulling out food and medical supplies. Arthur slowly walked over and collapsed on the ground. Merlin started a fire easily and Arthur watched in fascination.

"Here," Merlin said, handing the prince some bread and grapes. Arthur munched on it hungrily and Merlin watched warily. While Arthur ate he tried to arrange his thoughts. He finished eating and turned to Merlin."You have a lot of explaining to do," Arthur said. Merlin gulped.

_Please review! And I apologize if there are any mistakes!_


	5. Oh!

_Hey guys! Thanks for all those who reviewed and I'm sorry for the delay in the update. My pa passed away so I haven't felt very creative lately so hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks._

**Chapter 5- Oh!**

The dragon opened its eyes and turned its head to watch the two boys. Merlin had turned pale and was sitting up straight, eyes wide with fear. Arthur face was neutral, not betraying anything that he was thinking.  
"You're a sorcerer," Arthur said.  
"I swear that I haven't done anything to harm you," Merlin said in a rush. "I've only used it to help and protect you."  
"Protect me?" Arthur asked.  
"Yeah, the amount of danger you attract it's unbelievable," Merlins aid, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
"Like tonight," Arthur said, it dawning on him.

"My first day in Camelot," Merlin said quietly.  
"You used magic to save me from that witch," Arthur said quietly. Merlin nodded, still eyeing Arthur warily. Arthur was running through all his time with Merlin now and couldn't believe how obvious it had been and how he could of missed it.  
"It was you, not Will who created that wind," Arthur said quietly. Merlin nodded.  
"I swear that I've only ever used it to help you. I would never do anything to harm Camelot or you."

"How long have you been practicing magic?" Arthur asked.  
"My whole life. I was born with magic," Merlin said, staring into the fire.  
"Born with it?"  
"Yes, it's very rare, that's what Gaius says," Merlin answered.  
"How powerful are you?"  
"Gaius says very. When I was poisoned and you found that flower. Apparently I was seeing you in that cave and I sent lights to you," Merlin said thoughtfully.

"I remember, you saved my life," Arthur said. "And you were asleep!"  
Arthurs mind was running. Surely if Merlin, his clumsy, idiotic servant could do magic surely it wasn't all bad.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Merlin asked as Arthur pondered his thoughts. Arthur looked at Merlin and saw that he was terrified.  
"I'm not handing you into Uther," Arthur growled and Merlin's eyes filled with hope. "You've saved my life so many times. And if you can use magic it can't all be bad."

Merlin broke out into Arthur's favourite grin and looked thoroughly relieved. Arthur couldn't help but smile back. Arthur jumped when the dragon spoke.  
"You are but two sides of the same coin. Your destiny is tied together," The dragon said. Arthur stared. Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. The dragon stared at Arthur who stared back. Finally Arthur looked away and back to Merlin who was grinning.  
"I'm disappointed that you never told me," Arthur said. "I thought you could trust me."  
"I do!" Merlin cried. "You're my friend, of course I trust you. I tried so many times to tell you but I couldn't. But when I did you didn't believe me!"

"Well, you've got that look about you," Arthur said, feeling nettled.  
"I'm sorry," Merlin said.  
"Me too," Arthur said quietly. They sat in silence, just staring at the fire.  
"We should get some rest. We still need to figure out how to explain how I escaped," Arthur finally said. Merlin nodded and the two boys lay down on their bed rolls.

Arthur stared up at the stars and a small smile played on his lips.  
"Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur hummed in response.  
"I'm glad you're OK," Merlin said and Arthur looked up to see a blush on his cheeks.  
"Thank you for saving me," Arthur said and he patted Merlin's arm, his hand resting longer than necessary. Merlin grinned and flopped back down, leaving Arthur to ponder Merlin's blush and did it mean what he thought it meant.

Arthur stretched his body and felt a little sore. He opened his eyes and found himself in the forest. Last night's events rushed back to him and he looked over to see Merlin curled up, his mouth slightly open, still asleep. He smiled at how cute he was. He let him sleep a little longer before shaking him awake. Merlin blinked slowly and grinned at Arthur and sat up. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and Arthur wanted to be the one to run his fingers through his hair. He shook those thoughts out of his mind.  
"Could you..." Arthur said, looking at the fire. Merlin grinned and looked at the fire. His eyes turned gold (something Arthur saw as beautiful) and the fire sprang into life. Merlin grinned happily and Arthur scowled.

"So you've found one thing your good at. Big deal," Arthur grumbled and Merlin laughed.  
"God forbid if someone out does Prince Arthur," Merlin mocked. Arthur hit Merlin on the back of his head.  
They ate breakfast, bickering as usual. It was as if nothing had happened between the two of them and they knew that they would be OK.  
"We need a plan," Arthur said, poking the fire.  
"We could leave you in the forest closer to the knights and they could find you," Merlin suggested.  
"Yeah and we could say that I was never taken to the Kingdom of Mercury and managed to escape from them," Arthur said.

"It could work," Merlin said. Merlin turned to look and saw the dragon still there.  
"We should head out now," Merlin said. He packed up all their things and Arthur doused the fire.  
"Dragon?" Merlin asked.  
"I will take you," The dragon sighed. Arthur groaned. He hated flying.  
They flew quickly and landed a few hours from the knights. The dragon touched down and they slid off.  
"If I keep walking this way I should run into the knights," Arthur said. He turned to face Merlin who looked apprehensive.

"What if you run into someone?" Merlin asked, looking worried.  
"I do know how to fight," Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"No, really?" he asked sarcastically. Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
"Relax, Merlin. I'll be fine," Arthur said. Merlin reached up and squeezed Arthur's hand. They looked in each other's eyes and a blush settled on Merlin's cheeks.  
Arthur gently trailed a finger over the high cheek bones and gave a small smile.  
"I'll see you when I get back," Arthur promised. Merlin nodded and quickly got back on the dragon and Arthur watched them fly away.  
Arthur felt slightly lonely without Merlin but quickly focused on the task ahead.

The Knights of Camelot raced quickly through the forest. They rode for a few hours when they suddenly came to a screeching halt. There in the middle of the path was Arthur. He was dirty and had no weapons.  
Sir Leon quickly dismounted and hurried to him.  
"Sire, are you alright?" He asked. Arthur waved his hand.  
"I'm fine; I escaped a few days ago. I was taken to the kingdom and I managed to escape," Arthur lied.

"We'll head back immediately," Sir Leon said. They brought an extra horse over for Arthur and galloped back they way they came. Arthur allowed a small smile and was glad that his lie had won over the knights. His heart ached at the thought of not seeing Merlin for a few days but he knew that he would be reunited with him soon.

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!_


	6. Home

_Thanks for the reviews and thank for reading! Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter 6- Home**

Uther Pendragon embraced his son when he finally approached him in the court. All was silent, watching father and son reunited again. Small smile's settled on their faces as they watched.  
"Thank heavens your safe," Uther breathed in relief and looked Arthur over. He was still dirty with some blood stains only just having arrived back in Camelot. It had taken them two days to get back. Arthur bowed his head and Uther kissed the top of it.  
"Are you injured?" Uther asked.  
"Just a few scrapes," Arthur said. Uther nodded.  
"I will send Gaius to you over, to make sure," Uther said.

Again, Arthur nodded and looked up.  
"What happened?" Uther asked. Arthur glanced at Morgana who gave a small smile back. He also managed to get a glimpse of Merlin who looked so relieved that Arthur was back safely he looked as if he might faint.  
"I was never taken to the Kingdom of Mercury," Arthur explained, trying to make his lie sound like the truth. "I was taken into the forest, perhaps they thought that you would not figure out who he was and you would never be able to trace it back to his kingdom."

Everyone was watching with bated breath. Merlin had a silly grin on his face and one nudge from Gaius quickly removed it from his face.  
"I managed to grab sword and we fought and I managed to escape," Arthur said.  
"I'm glad you are alright," Uther said, buying the lie. "However we cannot allow this to go un punished. The Kingdom of Mercury has started a war."  
"Father, please. Surely you can understand that a loss of a son can make you do rash and harsh things that will not heal your pain," Arthur said wisely.

"We have been attacked by magic, Arthur," Uther said.  
"You have been attacked. Not Camelot. He has caused you suffering but please do not take Camelot into war over a man's grief," Arthur said. Although his voice was strong there was an undercurrent of a plea in there. Uther studied Arthur for what seemed like hours.  
"Camelot will not go to war," Uther finally said and Arthur let out a breath he didn't no he was holding. "Gaius, I want you to check over Arthur and make sure he is fine."

Merlin watched as making a fire while Gaius checked over Arthur and tending to the wounds that he had sustained.  
"You will be fine in a few days. I suggest you take a couple of days of your duties in order to heal properly. From what Merlin has told me you were very lucky he found you in time," Gaius said with a smile. Merlin smiled his goofy smile and Arthur playfully glared at him.  
"If you need anything, just ask. Sire," Gaius bowed and with a quick to nod he left.

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned back on his pillows. All was silent in the chamber . Merlin moved about the room, putting away things and cleaning up. Arthur watched, following Merlin's every move. Merlin darted out of the room and came back with some food from the kitchens.  
"Finally, a proper meal. None of that stuff you brought me," Arthur said, digging in.  
"I'm so sorry that I didn't have longer to plan your escape meal," Merlin mocked, rolling his eyes.

Arthur grinned.  
"Your escape did need more planning," Arthur grinned.  
"I didn't have the time," Merlin cried.  
"I could of held on for a much longer time," Arthur snapped.  
"My apologies. Next time you get kidnapped I'll spend more time on your escape," Merlin teased.  
"Who says there will be a next time?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowing.  
"You're always getting into trouble," Merlin laughed.  
"It's not my fault," Arthur huffed.

Merlin shook his head and as he passed the be Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and tugged him closer. Merlin stumbled and fell on the bed. Arthur started at him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Merlin's clumsiness.  
"And where will you be if I do get kidnapped again?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin smiled.  
"Planning your escape and coming to get you," Merlin promised. Arthur seemed to mull this over and grinned.  
"Good," Arthur said. Neither said a word.

Merlin looked down and blushed as he saw that Arthur was still gripping his wrist. They way Arthur's fingers were he was sure that he could feel his pulse speed up. Merlin looked up as Arthur's other hand brushed his cheeks bone. They stared at each other.  
slowly, Arthur leaned in, gauging Merlin's reaction. Merlin swallowed and leaned into. They were so close they could their hot breath brushing the lips. Arthur to the leap. He touched his lips to Merlin's, a soft sweet kiss. He pulled back, but Merlin wasn't finished with him yet and shifted closer and pressed his lips to Arthur's once again.

Arthur's hand came up to cup his face and crushed his lips against Merlin's. Merlin threaded his fingers through the prince's golden hair and fused them closer together. Arthur felt a shiver of pleasure as Merlin massaged his scalp. Arthur swiped Merlin's bottom lip with his tongue. Merlin gasped and Arthur took advantage and slipped his tongue inside, searching for Merlin's own tongue.  
Merlin tilted his head and moaned at the better angle. Merlin shifted so he was more comfortable and Arthur dragged him up so that he was now straddling the prince. Arthur gripped him tighter and a muffled moan started deep in his throat. Both were pouring as much passion as they could into the kiss.

They pulled away, panting for breath and Merlin leaned his head against the prince.  
"I was worried," Merlin said quietly. Arthur cupped his face.  
"I'm fine, Merlin. I do know how to take care of myself," Arthur said with a quick grin.  
"Yes, but you also know how to attract trouble," Merlin grinned. Arthur scowled but with a quick kiss from Merlin wiped it off. Arthur moved his hands down Merlin's side and settled them on his hips.  
"Arthur?" Merlin asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."

Arthur kissed Merlin sweetly on the lips.  
"I love you too," Arthur breathed. Merlin's grin was so big and bright that Arthur smiled brightly in response.  
And they knew. They knew that everything would be OK. Now they had each other they would always be there for one another, forever.

The end.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I want to thank all of those who stuck with the story! Thank you all so much for your support and hope you all enjoyed it!  
Dedicated to my Pa may he rest in peace, reunited with his wife once more. Love you pa._

_Xxx_


End file.
